


Dirty Mind

by Mrsminyoongi95



Category: Cole Sprouse - Fandom
Genre: Cole sprouse - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Making Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsminyoongi95/pseuds/Mrsminyoongi95
Summary: I encourage people to share my stories freely. Just credit me and I'm fine with it :).





	Dirty Mind

*phone ringing*

You stop drying your hair and answer your phone.

"Hey baby!"

"Open the door." Cole demanded. His voice sounded husky which sent a shiver down your spin. 

"Why? It's raining outside. UPS wouldn't have left a package on my front step in this weather." You were very confused by his words so you just stood there like a tree.

"Y/n, open the door now. It's cold." He demanded in a deep husky tone.

It's cold? No way... he can't be... you hang up the phone quickly and race to the door throwing it open to see Cole. His clothes were completely soaked through to his skin. His white t-shirt clung to his body revealing his lean muscles. His black hair hung down in his eyes, trickling wet. His blue eyes were fixed on yours. Your heart hammered in your chest at the sight of him. 

"Cole? What are you doing here?" You asked confused.

He didn't say a word and just stared at you. His intense stare made your skin grow hot. As he gazed at you he stepped forward until his boots touched your toes. As you looked up at him his blue eyes moved from your eyes down to your chest.

"Do you always answer the door in your underwear?" He said as he tenderly followed your collar bone with his long fingers. 

"Oh!" Realizing you ran out without putting on clothes you cover your chest with your arms.

"To late." He snatches your wrist and pulls them down as he backs you into your home, kicking the door close behind him. He backs you against the wall.

"Cole, why are you here? What if someone seen you come here?" You requested that in an endeavor to quiet your thumping heart. 

"I couldn't care less." He said as he places one hand on the wall next to your head and looked down at you. 

A drop of water fell from his hair and landed on your cheek causing you to jump a little. He leaned down until his nose brushed against yours.

"But you said we had to keep it a secret." You breathed as you slightly closed your eyes.

"It was a good idea at first, but after two years of not getting to meet you in person since that first day is heartbreaking." He moaned as he delicately stroked your cheek. "I can't take it any longer.."

The feeling of his breath on your skin as he spoke made it hard for you to breathe as your heart raced. He delicately held your face in his hands as he leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. His kiss began delicate  and sweet before it grew more passionate. You ran your fingers through his wet hair as you pulled him closer. He moaned against your lips before forcing them apart with his tongue. He moved his hands from your face to your hips and pressed his wet body against you. Forcing you against the wall harder. Unable to breathe you push against his chest forcing your lips apart.

"S-slow down.. we're moving way to fast." You spoke between breaths as you looked up at him.

"Do you not want this?" His blue eyes watched you intently.

As you looked in his eyes and seen his concern your heart felt warm. Cole has always been so sweet to you. You smile and take his face in your hands.

"Cole, I love you. I do want this but you have to slow down. This is... my first time doing this and I'm scared.." Your voice shook with anxiety. You had no clue what to do.

He smiled at you as you become flushed and looked at his mouth since you were unable to look into his eyes. As he smiled his adorable grin. Making his dimples appear before he smiled and full smile. 

"I love you too, y/n. You don't have to be scared. I'd never hurt you." He tenderly brushed your bangs out of your face before kissing you softly. He slowly placed your hand on his chest. You could feel his heart pounding. 

"I'm nervous as well.." He looked deeply in your eyes waiting for your response. 

You looked at his chest. His white shirt clung to his chest showing how defined his chest muscles were. You gradually go after the base of his shirt and force it up and over his head before putting your hands on his abs. As you slide your hand up. You watch as his chest raise and falls with each breath he takes. You slide your hand up until you reach his jaw and tenderly trace his jawline with your fingers before tracing his lips. He watches your every move with passionate eyes. Seeing him this way was so new and exciting. You tiptoe and kiss his lips as you wrap your arms around his neck. Sliding his arms around your waist he holds you tight as he kisses you back. When your lips part he sighs against your lips before smiling. He looks down at you. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yeah." You smiled up at him.

He gave you a sneaky smirk before throwing you over his shoulder. 

"Oh my god! Cole?!" Shocked you shout out.

He spanks your butt causing you to squeal. "Which way to the bedroom?"

"D-down the hall on the right, but do you have to carry me this way?" Confused you try to look at him over your shoulder. 

"It's more exciting this way." He says with a grin as he advances toward the room.

He tosses the door open, strolling over to the bed he tosses you down on the it.

"Oh my!" You shout out as you hit the bed. "Cole?!"

You look up at him and your heart skips a beat at the sight of him. He stood in front of you shirtless. His skin glistening from the rain. He smirked and ran his hand through his wet black hair. 

"The look on your face says I look good."

You blushed but looked him in the eyes instead of looking away. "And your eyes say you want to devour me. Which makes me nervous."

He looks at you seriously. "My eyes never lie, darling." He ventures out of his boots as he unfastens his belt. "What is that saying? When the sun goes down the Beast comes out." He removes his pants and crawls on top of you. "You're such a cute little bunny. I can't help but want to have a taste."

He inclines down and kisses your temple, eyes, nose and lips. He moves down your neck leaving tender kisses everywhere on your body. His hand delicately touches your thigh making you shudder under his touch. His hand climbs to your hips and he stroke's your hips delicately. He inclines down and kisses your belly and gazes toward you through his long eyelashes. 

"You're so lovely." He says in a profound rough voice.

Seeing him made you become flushed and you hid your face with your hands. Your heart jumped in your chest. 

"Let me know. What do you want me to do?" He said as he pulled on your panties. 

"I told you... I've never done this so I don't know." You bit your lips as you thought. "You take the lead.." 

He gazed toward you with genuine eyes. "Are you sure? In the event that I take the lead then I'll be in control."

The seriousness in his voice and the intensity of his stare made your heart skip a beat. "I'm fine with that.." You breathed. 

"So I can do anything I want?" He questioned.

"As long as it doesn't hurt..." You become flushed at the thought of what he may do.

He sat back and stroked his bottom lip with his thumb as he smirked. "This will be fun."

He goes after your bra. You curve your back permitting him to unbuckle your bra and remove it. He tosses it to the floor leaving you exposed. You become flushed and attempt to cover your chest with your arms. Just to have him force your wrist over your head. 

"You're not aloud to hide yourself. Keep your hands above your head." He said in a deep voice.

"But what if i-" You begin to question but he presses his index finger against your lips. 

"I won't hurt you. I promise." He said as he stroke's your lips with his thumb.

You smile at him. "I was going to say, what if I want to touch you?" You confessed.

He grinned at your admission. "You're not aloud to touch me until I say it's alright." He said as he inclined down and tenderly kissed your left breast before taking it in his mouth making you shudder. You clench your hands as you close your eyes and lose yourself in his touch. He proceeds to delicately tease your breast with his tongue as he tickles your sides. He slides his hand over your mound and gradually started to stroke you. Your body started to become hot as your legs went numb, breathing quickly as he moved his hand. 

"God, Cole." You arched against him when he moved to your other breast. When you began to get wet he slid his hand under your panties and slid a finger inside. He worked his finger around gradually before sliding in another finger. His two fingers worked inside you, somewhat awkward yet nothing you couldn't deal with. Not so long as he kept his mouth on you, lavishing your breast with attention. His thumb rubbed around a sweet spot and your eyes shut. Your center started to become hot. The strength of what was building was amazing. Mind blowing. Your breath became ragged as you moaned. He removed his mouth from your breast and looked at you. 

"How do you feel?" He questioned as he kept working his fingers around inside. 

"G-good. Ah!" You moaned. "Kiss me, Cole," you beg. He slips his lips against yours once before opening your mouth with his tongue. You moan and he presses his body down firmly against you, skin to skin. He removes his hand from your panties making you frown until he slowly removed your panties. 

He kissed your ear, as he spoke, "I don't want either of us to ever forget this night." 

You answered by putting your mouth on his and kissing him in a way you never thought possible. He quickly removed his boxers before tenderly spreading your legs, situating himself between your legs. You move your hips toward him, knowing there must be more, cradling his hips with your thighs. And then he was at your entrance. Nothing, literally nothing in this world, felt as good as the feeling of him slowly sliding into you. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. He seemed as though he was keeping himself under tight restraints, as though it took the greater part of his will to do so. 

You moved underneath him. Your movements sent him deeper, and you loved that. "I've never been better," you purr. He growled at the sound of your voice. 

"God, I can't take it. Touch me. I want to feel your touch." He sighs as he looks at you with hungry eyes.

You eagerly answer his request by extending your arms towards him. "Cole, kiss me, please." 

He leans over you and presses his lips against yours as you gently cradle his face in your hands.

Using his hand, he guided himself, and started a tender push. You were tight and groaned at the nearness of him. 

He pushed himself more, and started to enter you, gradually, so gradually, enjoying this first time. You gave little cries and pulled on his arms, asking him. He trembled now, the muscles of his arms shuddering. 

He twisted his back and pushed in another inch, moving his hips. 

You cried out and your hips curved off the bed. At exactly that point did he lift his look to you. 

There was a beauty in making love. 

He leaned in forward, bracing himself with his hands on either side of you. His hips would not stop as he wished them to. 

After a minute, he loosens his shoulders and appeared to take a deep breath. He hung over you now and nuzzled your ear, your neck. 

He started to lick your neck and each stroke of his tongue sent shudders down your shoulders, your breasts, over your stomach area and made you fix around him. He started to move inside you again, gradually now. 

His hips moved, his push became faster. Your heart accelerated and he moaned into your neck. 

"You feel amazing, y/n." He groaned against your neck. 

Your hands floated over his long hair then down his back. You slid your hands down his back with the goal that he writhed underneath your touch, moved quicker into you, sucked harder. 

His movements sped up. 

"Cole! So close." You moaned. 

He moaned into your neck and leaned back. 

"Kiss me." You begged. 

He crashed down on you and the minute that you tasted his lips, joy started to stream, to pull hard inside your body, in fits that sent euphoria shooting low on your body, heading out up you well to rise, increasingly elevated, getting a handle on your belly, streaming, another sort of fountain. 

The climax flew then withdrew to assemble and fly again until you werever moaning out, your back curving, his back angling, his body pummeling against yours.

"Cole! Cole!" You moaned.

"Y/n!" He moaned as he thrust deeper.

The climax floated away, similar to the last note of a lovely melody.

His hips slowed, then stopped. Your body grew slack. 

He was balanced above you, holding himself at a small distance. 

You laid your hand on your chest. Breathing vigorously, you looked in his eyes, his blue eyes. 

You tenderly support his face in your grasp. "I love you so much, Cole." 

He grinned and leaned his brow against yours. "I love you more, y/n."

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage people to share my stories freely. Just credit me and I'm fine with it :).


End file.
